


[PODFIC] The Phantom of the Motorways, by lyricwritesprose

by Thimblerig



Series: Myth-taken [Podfic] [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sound Effects, Soundscape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: The police in London do notice things. And one of the things they notice is a very, very distinctive car. What do they make of it? Well . . .
Series: Myth-taken [Podfic] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683520
Comments: 24
Kudos: 34
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, Good Omens Podfics, Podfic Bingo





	[PODFIC] The Phantom of the Motorways, by lyricwritesprose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lyricwritesprose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricwritesprose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Phantom of the Motorways](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699667) by [lyricwritesprose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricwritesprose/pseuds/lyricwritesprose). 



_The truth is, most of what I can give you, you’ll get from training. The only thing they really never tell you about writing tickets in the greater London area is never to mess with the Phantom._

_Oh, you haven’t heard of it?..._

* * *

Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1bVy20Ec45VzBW8qY71fPzCTOb_kycHNT/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download :-) 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Programs Used:
> 
> Audio Evolution (Mobile); Logopit; Music Editor
> 
> Music/FX:
> 
> Ambient Traffic - “Passing Traffic on country road” by mike_stranks - https://freesound.org/people/mike_stranks/sounds/341603/ (CC BY-NC 3.0)
> 
> Radio -  
> “radio click 2” by ERH - https://freesound.org/people/ERH/sounds/30328/ (CC BY 3.0)  
> “radio click 3” by ERH - https://freesound.org/people/ERH/sounds/30329/ (CC BY 3.0)  
> “radio click 4” by ERH - https://freesound.org/people/ERH/sounds/30330/ (CC BY 3.0)  
> “radio click 7” by ERH - https://freesound.org/people/ERH/sounds/30331/ (CC BY 3.0)  
> “radio noise 1” by ERH - https://freesound.org/people/ERH/sounds/30334/ (CC BY 3.0)
> 
> Car Vroom Vroom - “auto performance car trashy throaty start nearby and rev pass by medium speed doppler” by kyles - https://freesound.org/people/kyles/sounds/453742/ - (CC0)


End file.
